User talk:Fyeahspectra
Welcome to my Talk Page❤ ---- Hello! Gotta question to ask me? Or just wanna chat? Then simply click leave a message and I will get back to you asap! :D Hey Annie, I know this may be weird, but Spectra is also my favorite monster high charactor. Love, ~~Lana~~ Hey Annie, There is this active user, Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD. I wanted to ask you if its okay to make her an admin. I told her I might. Don't worry, she's not going to start a doll war. So what do you say? Hey Annie, Thank you so much for making me an admin.......... XD ~ Holly AKA MonsterZillaz ~ Dear Annie, My Favorite Monster High Girl/Doll, would be FrankieStein, My Favorite Bratzillaz Girl/Doll Is Cloetta Spelletta. ~ Holly AKA MonsterZillaz ~ Annie, I have a cool poll suggestion: Who looks better with Levitor? And also, congrats on the lucky 3000th edit! I made the 2000th. Thanks for joining the party! I can't wait! Yasmin12345 (talk) 00:07, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Yasmin12345 Hey Annie!............ Can you please go on Monster High Wiki, when you have the time, and try and hunt for my blog Monster High And Bratzillaz, Friendship, Page Thank you Annie!. Happy Boo Year!. ~ HOLLY AKA MONSTERZILLAZ ~ Annie, For making badges, how do you make the picture in the badge a picture thats on the wiki? I need to tell you this, There is this new blocked user, a wikia contributor. He/she was being rude to others, so I blocked him/her. The expiry date is Nov. 11, 2050 at midnight. Just wanted to say. Yasmin12345 (talk) 18:00, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Yasmin12345 Thanks for answering. That behaviour was horrible, so I blocked her until Nov. 11 2050 :{). Don't forget the new years party! Its today! Yasmin12345 (talk) 19:26, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Yasmin12345 Annie, Thats were you were. I thought of giving up since no one came. We can have it today, since it wasn't tommorow. Though CloeCloetta (my sister) can't come since she fell asleep at 5:50 am. Great idea. How about 4 pm to 5 since I have piano lessons on Saturday. So the party is on Saturday. Yasmin12345 (talk) 15:19, January 2, 2013 (UTC)Yasmin12345 Annie, How do I make emocotions? Fianna and Vampelina made their debut! Yasmin12345 (talk) 17:40, January 5, 2013 (UTC)Yasmin12345 Hey Annie!................ Am I allowed to make a backgrounders page. ~ MONSTERZILLAZ ~ Hey Annie can you please check if my article has great grammar, because I do not have very good grammar. ~ MONSTERZILLAZ ~ Hey Annie!. Come and check out my blog page, of my Bratzillaz idea (Dana Dreams) ~ MONSTERZILLAZ ~ Hey Annie! I like your ideas and you have my approval :D -Ally Nevrabratz (talk) 07:44, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Annie, Ally has removed me from the admins. So I will not be coming on here again. ~ MONSTERZILLAZ ~ Here are the pictures I would like you to make an emocotion with. Yasmin12345 (talk) 14:35, January 19, 2013 (UTC)Yasmin12345